Normal Beyond
by vampbitious
Summary: Lidia was recovering from the death of parents in her Uncle's house in Warsaw. She spent two years finding a way out of misery and found it. Now there are new attractive kids in school. Will Lidia find a permanent resolution or a extra burden.
1. Not regular

* * *

**Hey Everybody! Thanks for reading this story. Hope it will be of your interest!**

**Summary: Lidia was recovering from the death of parents in her Uncle's house in Warsaw. She spent two years finding a way out of misery and found it. Now there are new attractive kids in school. Will Lidia find a permanent resolution from her worries, or will there be more burden added? This story proves love is more powerful than sorrow.**

**

* * *

**I was ninety completely positive that I was dreaming for two reasons.

One, I was standing in front of my parents - my mother with her layered shoulder length auburn with, chocolate highlights, hair and amazing dull and mysterious green eyes, my dad was next to her with his arm wrapped around her shoulder holding her with love. He had dark brown hair messy as I last saw them and eyes glinted a soft and melodious shiny blue. They smiled the same caring smile I had remembered. The only problem was the fact that they had been dead for almost three years.

The second reason was because I was standing barefoot in the middle of a forest clearing, wearing a dress. The dress was a deep, almost blood red - the sort of dress you saw in

pictures of old Hollywood on the women who loved to flaunt just how much money they really had. It was one of those dresses I usually chose to stay away from for running in them seems like a lot of trouble. It's silky rich red fabric made my milky, almost translucent skin stand out even more in the moonlight shining down from the full moon almost directly above my head. Something glittering to my right caught my attention, my head turning only to find a pair of bright, golden

eyes glinting at me in the darkness between two large trees. I took a step back instinctively, the grass wet from dew between my toes. The eyes blinked, staring directly at me as if taking in my appearance. The creature whose the eyes belonged to was obviously contemplating

its next move. I was hoping it wouldn't eat me - then again, it was a dream, so it probably would

end up eating me, only for me to wake up in my own bed. Either way, I wasn't going to go down

with a fight, but then I forgot about my slim fit dress. Since it was dream I could do whatever I chose to do, so I ripped the dress down the middle just three inches above my knee down to the ankles, where my dress stopped. Now I had free movement for my legs. I was so caught up in fixing my dress for the fight, I totally forgot about the creature.

Then, the creature moved. It emerged from the trees, its movements flawless as I made

out what type of animal it was. Or at least, I was pretty sure it was an animal.

It was shiny and silvery in color, my favorite color next to dark purple and black. It was easily the size of a full-grown horse, its legs long and slender. Its arms were long and muscular. It sat down, on its behind, at the edge of the trees, eyes still trained on me. I started as the apparent wolf let out a long, very loud howl, creating goose-bumps along my arms. A cool breeze blew, whipping my hair about my face and causing it to sting my cheeks.

Then it began toward me on its hind legs. Wait, normal wolves don't walk like that!, but normal wolves don't look like that either... what a dream!

Its movements were quick, so I barely had time to react. I turned and bolted out of the

clearing, crashing through the trees. I tripped, stumbling over the twigs and rocks along the forest

floor. Branches and leaves tore at my face and arms,

creating long scratches. I ran harder, faster, anything to get away from the creature. But no matter how fast I ran, it was still right behind me, snapping at my heels.

Suddenly, I fell forward on my face as I tripped over a log that sat in a very muddy place, flailing

my arms in an attempt to catch myself. The breath was knocked out of me as I landed on the soft dirty mud, but in the mud there was a rock digging into my lower back through the dress. I winced and pushed myself up onto my elbows. The wolf was at my feet, sitting, waiting, and watching, as if daring me to make a move.

I didn't.

Frozen to my place on the ground, I didn't dare move, for fear the wolf would lunge and

tear my leg off. Even if it was a dream, it would probably still hurt like hell. I winced slightly at the

thought.

The wolf's gaze switched after a brief second to something behind me that I could see.

My heart was pounding deep in my chest, hitting against my ribcage in fear. My adrenaline was

running high, and I felt like my head was going to explode. I wanted to scream, cry, and run all at

the same time, but I remained frozen to my place on the ground. _Just let me wake up. Let me_

_wake up. Let me wake up_. I repeated to myself in my head in a chant, my eyes shut tight.

Something cold snaked around my waist and for a moment, I thought it was a snake. My

eyes snapped open, looking down to see a pair of arms wrapped tightly around me. The arms

lifted me up, away from the wolf, and the next thing I knew, I was flying.

Or at least, it felt like it.

Everything around me was suddenly blurred in one black, green, and brown streak. The

cold arms were now against my back and under my knees, their owner carrying me at an

inhuman speed through the forest. I looked up, and a horrifying scream escaped my lips.

The man carrying me was extremely handsome.

Nothing but a pale slate of marble-like skin, red worried lips, and soft, caring gold eyes met me when I looked at him. If you could even call it a him. It was more of a God, who had saved me from the wolf, which was now crashing through the trees a long way back, it's silvery form following after us as quickly as possible. The wolf wanted me, wait was that a were-wolf?

I shut my eyes.

When I opened them, it was morning, the sunlight streaming through the window and

falling across my bed. I groaned the second I realized it was a Monday, and I had to go to school.

Wrapping myself in my blankets, I had full intentions of going back to sleep. However, that was obviously not going to happen with the series of events that happened next. My bedroom door burst open, slamming back against the wall and even causing some of the pictures on my wall to rattle and my bedside lamp to shake. There was the sound of footsteps pounding across the carpet toward my bed. There was silence for a moment, then something rather heavy landed dead center on my stomach, causing me to jerk up and twist out from under Melissa. How much did Melissa weigh… goodness it hurts so much! My little cousin Melissa was still dressed in her pajama's and her dull blonde curls, neat as if she had combed it fifty times. I used to envy her hair. She would never have bed-head hair, like me. I shook my head and sighed again - she was always way too hyper for mornings, unlike me, who absolutely detested mornings.

I was a junior in high school, with only four months left of school. I can't wait til the end of the year for the summer. I have a wish that the months would go by quick, but like that will happen. I should stop thinking about it. I heard that helps. Anyways I also want to miss the junior prom. I would have to end up going with Will, my best friend

"Daddy says get up!" She grinned, bounding off my bed and out of my bedroom. Figuring I'd better get up before Uncle Max came up here himself - which wasn't pretty. He, not wanting to physically touch me and wake me wake, usually gets a glass of water and dumps it on my head - I rolled out of bed and onto my feet, still half asleep.

My stomach aching from where Melissa had leaped onto it, I grabbed my school uniform and headed into the bathroom. The uniforms my school had were pretty cute compared to all the other possibilities of uniforms. We had buy all our school clothing at the school store right next to our school, Brookfield High. Apparently it was named after the official owner of this school, Fredrick Brooke. Our uniforms consisted of dark pine green, with lines of navy blue going horizontal and a silvery blue going vertical, skirts and a silvery blue button up short sleeved shirt with a dark pine green with blue stripes tie and a emerald green jacket or a dark blue vest to go along with it. We were also allowed to wear jumpers: Dark green with blue lines and dark blue with emerald green and faded green lines. Socks had to be dark green and the shoes had to be black, blue, or green. We were required to wear athletic shoes just in case of an emergency and we had o run away. They were required of all the students in my school district - a rule that had implied before I had gotten here. All accessories would have to be some shade of green or blue. Some fashion freaks were happy that make up, including nail polish, was welcome in my school, but I could care less if they took away that rule.

I gazed at my reflection in the mirror as I brushed out the tangles in my long brown colored hair (that came to the middle of my back). Then I gave I just simply threw it up into a okay looking ponytail to keep it out of my face during the school day - which I wasn't looking forward to. I never looked forward to Mondays. I wished school would start on a Tuesday, but then I would hate Tuesdays. I really Sundays because that's the day I cram all my homework into. That's me, procrastinator lover.

My green eyes gazed around the bathroom, looking for my blue hair clip - then I realized Melissa had it. I rolled my eyes, recalling that Melissa had borrowed probably never to give it back. I headed downstairs, the smell of pancakes wafting through the house and teasing my nose. Uncle Max was already up and cooking my favorite breakfast - he had to be the best uncle in the world.

I had been put into the care of my Uncle Max when I was in the middle of my Freshman year. I had, up until then, lived in the sunny, warm state of California in San Diego with both of my parents. They had gone to dinner with the neighbors, leaving me at home to babysit the neighbor's two toddle boys. At about midnight, I found myself facing a policeman at the door, telling me my parents had died in a car crash, my neighbors were in critical condition, and my Uncle had been called to come out and take me to his house. According to my parents' will, I was supposed to be in his care anyway. Max had instantly taken me back to Kentucky, to his little town of Warsaw. I had lived here for almost two years now - and frankly, was getting sick and tired of my boring life.

Sighing, I made my presence known in the kitchen. Max glanced up from his position at the stove, gesturing to the stack of pancakes at one of the chairs.

"There you go kiddo." He grinned and I tried to smile back, but a yawn stopped me. He just shook his head with an eye roll, going back to cooking Melissa's usual chocolate chip

pancakes. I preferred mine plain, with plenty of syrup and butter spread out across the top.

After forcing down most of the pancakes, I washed my plate of all the remaining syrup in the sink, reminding myself to do the other dishes when I got home from school. Max wouldn't be here; he had to go to work. He worked part time at his restaurant just outside of town called Claim Jumpa (named by his dead wife three years ago), where he also worked as chef. Part of why he was able to cook amazing meals at home too - always an advantage. He actually source of money came from him being a computer engineer. A normal civil job.

Melissa usually took the bus to school, so I didn't have to drive her - thankfully. Waving to Max, I kisses Melissa friendly on the cheek as a goodbye for now farewell, I grabbed my black with silver hearts messenger bag at the foot of the stairs that held my schoolbooks and notebooks. I never carry the same back pack in a row, it's just my way of feeling different each day.

I grabbed my keys off the peg and heading out the front door. Jogging down the little path to the driveway, I tossed my bag in the passenger's seat of the little electric green BMW Z4, I had since my freshman year, and climbed in the driver's seat myself, mentally preparing myself for another Monday at school.

Oh joy! – not!!

The drive to school took all of ten minutes, not including the small amount of traffic. The

town of Warsaw was small - your usual small town where everyone knew who you were whether

you wanted to know them or not. I pulled into the parking lot and into my assigned parking space

between an old station wagon and a large pick-up truck in the shade of bright red. I stepped out of

the car and grabbed my bag. Just then I noticed a flashy new red car, a Thierry Fauge in the spot of the usually empty spot behind my car spot. Those were only out in France, how did that amazingly hot car get over here. Calming down I started heading for the school building ahead. Well, the side. Students were required to park in the side parking lot on the opposite side of the building where the teachers parked.

The side of the building looked even better than the front in my opinion. Blue and green metal picnic tables lined the stone path to the doors where seniors could come outside and eat lunch if they chose to. Students chatted out here before school and jocks and showy girls copied the homework from helpless nerds. I not wanting to be strangled by stupid jocks and be taught about the latest gossip headed straight inside, with plans of getting through today with as little trouble as possible. As you entered the building through the side, to the left was the enormous and healthy two level gym - well, it was really only one level, but it had a second level sort of like a balcony that wrapped around the top with extra bleachers to seat extra students or guests in case there wasn't enough room in the bleachers on the first level for viewing of the basketball/ volleyball/ tennis games.

Behind the Gym was the auditorium or as my Drama teacher put it, the 'theater'.

To the right was the cafeteria, which contained a walkway get to the main part of the

building with the classrooms. Round tables that seated up to eight or more dotted the

area, where some students were sitting, mingling and eating breakfast. Some students were

making their ways through the halls toward classrooms, wanting to get early starts.

I was one of those people.

My first class was the only one I looked forward to everyday – AP World History.

I had a thing for historical things, whether it was artifacts or an actual person. The Victorian Era and Medieval Times were the most interesting to me. The Victorian Era had loads of interesting books, some of which we had to read for AP English.

Sighing, I took my seat in the middle of the room in the neat desk. All our desks were neat, because that's they way we were taught to keep it. My school funding wasn't high or anything, but they still did have a lot of cash they interested on for many years. Every two months we would have a three fundraiser nights at a popular restaurant, Joey's, and bake sales organized by the cooking class students and teachers. We had a lot of elective choices here. That was good. We had sturdy desks, two textbooks one for home and one for school, tape, calculators, extra binder and graph paper, a map, four computers in each class, construction and butcher paper, extra pencils, countless art supplies, two sharpeners per classroom, and three staplers for each class. I pulled out my history textbook, flashcards, and a notebook, prepared to take notes if needed. The class filed in around five second before the bell rang. And started chatting some more. My gaze was too focused on the doodles I was now making on a corner of my notebook to notice the new student that walked in very last, approaching the desk.

"....glad to have you in class Mr. Klein. Why don't you take a seat next to Miss. Jones?"

However, my head jerked up when Mr. Lewis mentioned my name. I looked at him for the

briefest of moments, then my eyes locked with the new student. I had to force back the gasp that

threatened to escape my lips.

He stood at about 6'0, dwarfing Mr. Lewis' 5'4 frame. His skin was deathly pale, as if he

had just woken up from being dead. His hair was a shaggy, messy, jet-black in color, contrasting

against the color of his skin and his eyes. His eyes were a deep light hazel and caramel reminding me of caramel

filled chocolate, but as he walked closer to me to take his seat, I noticed that they were actually gold.

Literally, they were gold in color. That was totally an abnormal eye color. What ever, he's not normal then. I was okay with that.

And his appearance.... he looked as if he had leaped off the page from the history textbook, on the period of

Greek History and the Gods they worshiped. His gaze switched to the dry-erase board up front

where Mr. Lewis was beginning to write down note we were supposed to be taking. Forcing

myself to look away, I flipped open my notebook and began to write in my chicken scratch that I

called writing.

I don't like this feeling. It's just too awkward. I guess I'm kind of curious about, but I guess everybody is. I can just see it now, his picture and an article about him in the school newspaper's front page under "Headlines!!!" I giggled to my self totally unaware about the Medieval topic being taught in History class. I checked to see whether anybody heard, only to see Mr. Klein staring at me skeptically. Wow he looked gorgeous in that look. I hope I get weird for him more often. I smiled and looked as if I was caught and stared at the boring board. Usually Mr. Lewis was an ecstatic lecturer, but today he droned, sadly. I couldn't concentrate on him, instead I kept day dreaming about the handsome God next to me and then strayed to topic about my friends.

So far, History was the only class I had the mysterious Mr. Klein. I had a Ms. Klein in my Trigonometry class. She was probably 6 inches shorter than me, but she still had the curves and the beautiful face. She was really cute looking. She had a true looking smile on her the whole time. Her smile was something to appreciate. She had short hair in the back that came to the middle of her pale neck. It became longer and longer as it came forward making the front hair look like really long bangs. On the longer strands of hairs she made them look red them red. She had random gold streaks in her gorgeous shiny black hair. She had a set of straight dark, shiny black bangs on her forehead. I would describe her appearance perfect, but I wanted to see whether she was an academic student or a gossip girl.

I had another Ms. Klein in my Literature class. She had tiny curls in her long golden brown hair with dark highlights giving it a bouncy look. Her pale face and eyes resembled her totally attractive brother and sister. She was the average height. She had the body that made the school uniform look sexy. No wonder girls glared at her throughout the entire class. She would be the perfect cheerleader, ew. Cheerleading and being preppy is just too much enthusiasm for one person. I just ignored Aphrodite, and proceeded with my class work unlike the rest of the girl population of my class. She sat diagonally behind me, so it felt like everybody was looking at me while they were actually looking at the beautiful Ms. Klein. I hated when people stare at me. It makes me feel awkward. Mr Klein, Ms. Klein, Ms. Jones.... The teacher really need to address the students by their first names.

I hadn't learned their first names, but by the way the whispers about the new kids were flying through the halls, I figured their name would get to me soon enough. It must tough being the new kids. From their looks and body structure, it looked as if they weren't going to fit in. Even the 'cool' kids or the goody goody kids in my school haven't said a hey or a waddup to them. Looks like they are going to be isolated and ignored mainly because people were jealous of them. In return they haven't really talked to anybody either.

At lunch, he and his sibling for a total of three super hot looking boys and two very descent and petite looking girls, sat a table in the corner of the

cafeteria, isolating them selves from the reality of the school cafeteria and didn't eat the food on their tray. They looked deep in thought, disturbed. I tried hard not to look at

him, the original Mr. Klein, and I attempted to engross myself in the conversation I was having with my friend Vanessa, her boyfriend Kyle, my buddies Monique and Derek, and my best friend in the world, Will. However, I felt his gaze on the back of my neck, causing the hairs there to stand on end.

"Something wrong Lidia?"

I turned, pulling myself from my thoughts as I realized Will was speaking to me. I shook

my head. Will (actually William) Levon had been my best friend since I had moved here - his dad used to work with Max at the

restaurant as a bartender, so we had met through them. Now Will's father Samuel is environmentalist. It helps him that there is a huge forest right near our houses. Will is a Native American. He comes from Nakueni tribe. Originally he would gone to school with his neighbors on the reservation, but Max insisted that he should see people other than his tribe.

He was really a cute looking guy. His tan color skin made his dark eyes stand out even more behind his thick lashes, which always made him look like he was wearing eyeliner. I always teased him about it. It actually gave him some attractive look. No wonder so many girls started asking him to the junior prom. He was an awesome friend, and that's how i like it. His hair was rather long and shiny in black color. His hair stopped right below his ears and he had long bangs.

He looked like he belonged in a place like the sporty state of California with his 6'3 height and rather large muscles and awesome sports abilities- yet he was here in Warsaw, being my best friend and always supporting me and helping me in my time of worries and depression. Thank you, Will, for being here for me.

The moment I walked into gym class, I groaned, remembering we were due to start

dance. Dancing was something our gym teacher was required to teach as well as the regular

sports, since we had no dance class or anything along the lines of it. And then, I saw him again,

instantly knowing who was going to end up being his partner.

I was always the one who ended up without a partner in the sports, so I knew he was

going to end up being my partner. Vanessa was always taken by Kyle. Derek, another guy friend, was always taken by Monique Villa, my other buddy.

Awesome.

I dumped my bag on the first row of bleachers along with everyone else's, moving to join

where they were all sitting in mirror filled room. I sat between Vanessa and Monique Villa (one of my awesome friends), remaining silent as everyone else chattered around us. I was waiting for my name to be called.

"Miss. Jones!"

I sighed and stood, walking over to where Coach Carter was standing with the Greek God, who was staring at me.

"Yeah?"

"This is Nicolas Klein. He's new, so you'll be his dance partner this unit."

Again, awesome. So Nicolas was his name... cool.

My attention turned to him and I gave him the best smile I could manage. He replied with

a dazzling, almost blinding smile of his own.

We began walking back toward the group, the chattering turning into whispering as we

approached, sitting down on the hard, gym wood floor.

"All right!" Coach Carter called for silence and all attention turned to him. "We're starting

with ballroom and working up to hip-hop and modern -."

There was a collective groan.

"Look - I don't like it much either, so the faster you learn, the better. But we're starting with

the waltz today - anyone want to demonstrate?"

Silence.

No hands were raised.

"We'll dance."

WHAT?!

As Nicolas stood, I stared, slightly open mouthed at him.

"I can't dance!" I hissed as I followed him toward the center of the gym. He just smiled

and extended a hand.

"Don't worry, just hold my hand and the movements will follow," he said smiling. His voice was so soothing, it was so hypnotic.

Hesitating, I took it. There was prickly shock between our fingers and...

And suddenly, I wasn't standing in the gym anymore.

Around me, things blurred until I was standing underneath a large maple tree at the top of

a hill. The sun was high in the sky, the tree creating a nice-cool, shade from the heat.

I was wearing a Victorian dress - what was with all the dresses? - with plenty of lace and

frill and weird collars. It was white, ugh and I made a face, as it was heavy and felt like I had a corset on underneath,

making my breathing hard. To me white was a boring color, very empty. Especially after I've fell in love with purple, silver, black, and a deep red. Back to reality. Wait was this reality?

I was confused as hell. What was going on?

Then suddenly, Nicolas was beside me, my hand in his. he wore a black Victorian tuxedo, his

pale skin standing out and almost matching my white dress color.

Then we started dancing. He had his arm on my petite hip. Dancing was easy with him. I was graceful, something never expected from me while dancing. I twirled and fell in his arms.

And then change of setting: tango themed beach house with exotic flowers everywhere and the main color was orange. Nicolas and I were wearing the traditional tango outfits. And we danced. Each time he came forward I instinctively took a back. When he stepped back I came for more. Then I came too forward, tripped in my dangerous 3in high heels and feel right on top of him. As I laid there, to tired to get up, I felt him hard muscles on my chest. I got up ashamed and blushing.

He took my hand and the setting changed from the relaxing beach house to beautiful surrounding.

Then we slowly came back to the present with me in a beautiful dark purple right shoulder evening gown that a slit up to my high on the left side, slow dancing with Nicolas in a fancy mansion ball room. Soft music was playing in the back round.

I was confused as hell. What was going on?

He said something, but I couldn't hear him no matter how hard I tried. Although, I did hear

him saying my name.

"...Lidia..."

I shut my eyes, just listening to his velvet tone saying my name. My fingertips began to

tingle, traveling in my hand and up my arms. He kissed my hand first. He looked at me probably asking permission for him to continue kissing. I nodded. Then he went slowly to my strapless shoulder coming to my neck...

"Lidia!, Lidia? Lidia??, Lidia Jones... Some one take her to the nurse's office.

My eyes moved open as I heard my name shouted. I adjusted to the lighting of the huge gym. I was back in sad reality. Taking a deep gasp of air as if I

had been holding my breath, I realized I was staring at the high ceiling of the gym. Nearly

everyone was gathered around me, staring as if wondering if I was dead.

Coach Carter was the one directly above me, looking at me a face of concern.

"Can you hear me Lidia?"

I nodded and pushed myself into a sitting position. The tips of my fingers tingled still.

"What happened?" I asked, slightly confused.

"You stood up and passed out. Let's get you to the nurse."

"No! I mean, I'm fine. Just stood too fast, that's all." I muttered, any excuse to keep me

from going to the nurse - and having to call Max, who'd throw a fit.

Coach Carter looked at me skeptically.

"I'm fine, really."

"Lidia...." He warned. "At least go so they can check you out to make sure you're

completely all right. You hit the floor pretty hard."

"I'll take her to the nurse."

I looked up at the soothing voice, surprised to see Nicolas, looking slightly flustered - if not livid.

"You know where it is?"

He nodded. That's awesome! for me.

I moved to get up, but Nicolas bent down, slipping his arms under my back and knees,

straightening up with me in his arms. Kinda like the mystery man from my dream. My head spun slightly, so I was actually glad he was

carrying me, except that he was carrying me to the nurse. I didn't like doctors, even in the nurse

form.

He carried me from the gym, through the cafeteria, and up to the front office where the

nurse's office was located. It earned a few funny looks from students and teachers, but I didn't

care - I was being carried by an extremely good looking, Greek God, in bridal style. That's just cool and lucky. I just ignored them.

He set me back down on the bed in the nurse's office before taking a seat in the chair.

His gaze never left me, even as I looked everywhere else but at him.

The nurse entered a few moments later.

"What's the problem today?"

Before I could answer, Nicolas did.

"She passed out in gym class."

She jumped slightly, having not noticed him in the room before. Her gaze lingered on him

for a moment before turning back to me.

Nicolas kept his smoldering eyes on me, even as the nurse asked me questions - which

of course, he would end up answering for me, which made me frown. I was perfectly capable of

speaking for myself, thanks.

"Well, it seems you're doing okay now, and you haven't got any injuries that I can find, so

I'll let you go back to class. If you begin to feel light headed again, come see me, all right?"

I nodded and she left, allowing me to get to my feet and straightening my uniform.

"What class do you have next?" He suddenly asked as I made for the door.

"Chemistry." I replied and he nodded.

"So do I. If you'll allow it, I'll get your books from the gym and meet you there." He

continued.

'Er...okay."

He flashed a smile and left the office quickly, me merely trailing behind as I headed

upstairs to Chemistry with Ms. Morgan. The class was just starting when I slipped in - obviously

the nurse had called ahead and informed that I would be late.

And somehow, Nicolas was already seated at one of the two-person desk, my

messenger bag hanging on the chair beside of him. I took my seat, trying to figure out how in the

hell he had gotten there before me.

We got through Chemistry without me passing out again - though Nicolas stopped me

from adding a wrong chemical that would have caused an explosion. Though I felt as though it

wasn't me getting up to quickly that he made me pass out in gym, so I wasn't really paying attention

to begin with.

I had felt perfectly fine until I had touched his hand. It almost made me want to touch him

again, just to see what would happen. Though every time I came close to his hand touching mine,

he would abruptly pull away.

I didn't see him the rest of the day until I headed out into the parking lot, where he was

getting into a black Honda. He was talking on a cell phone as he did, and there was a look of

anger on his face.

"Hey Lidia."

I glanced up from where I realized I'd been staring at him to find Will leaning against the

hood of my truck. I frowned slightly and he chuckled.

"What?" I questioned.

"Are you sure you're okay from gym?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, opening my door and tossing in my books, rolling down the

window for the drive home. Leaning against the door, I turned my attention back to him. "What's

up?"

"I was wondering if you'd meet me at the park down by the river later tonight? We haven't

hung out in a while...." He said.

"I'd have to ask Max, but you know he won't care as long as I bring Melissa. That all

right?"

"Yeah, that's fine. About seven-ish should be good." He grinned and wrapped me in a

tight hug. Laughing, I clambered into my truck.

Max didn't usually care that I went out, as long as I was back before midnight - so of

course, when he came home and found me going out the door, he didn't complain. Just curiously

asked me where I was going.

"Meeting Will." I replied, pausing, halfway pulling my keys out of my pocket.

"Be back by midnight."

"Always."

Then again, I had a secret feeling that Max only let me go because I was meeting Will.

Max and Will's dad, Samuel, always gossiped like teenaged girls (talking about a super hot celebrity) and talked about us so much, I had the suspicious feeling that they both wanted Will and I to hook up - if the whispered between the two that stopped whenever we walked in the room, or the weird looks whenever they saw us together didn't give it away, it was the way neither cared if we stumbled in at four in the morning on a school night, as long as we were together.

Shaking my head, I pulled out of the driveway and turned out onto the road, heading

for the park.

However, my mind was straying again. It was still on the strange new kids whose names were told to me by gossip: Nicolas, Darian, Andrew, Tatiana, and Cassandra. What

was up with them? I hadn't heard of any houses for sale, or anyone new moving in anywhere, so it

briefly made me wonder where he lived. Maybe he lived in the in the nearby forest... ha yeah right.

And the most puzzling to me was how he had made me faint.

But I tried not to focus on that as I pulled into the parking lot. Only one other car was in

the lot, a slightly beat up blue Volvo, Will leaning against it's hood.

I smiled.

"Hey Lidia!"

"Hi, Will."

We began along out normal path, side by side, heading for the playground in the

distance. Silence fell between us after the greetings, which wasn't usual.

"What do you think of that new kid?"

I looked at him, slightly taken aback.

"Er.....he's okay I guess. He took me to the nurse after I fainted."

"Oh, but how could you faint? You aren't that type. I want to know what exactly happened, please."

So then I ended up explaining the entire gym class incident.

"So he made you faint?" He asked, a slightly bitter tone to his voice.

"No! I mean - I guess. It's not possible to make someone pass out just by touching them,

right?"

Will hesitated.

"Right… maybe I didn't eat or sleep properly… "

We sat down on the swings, simply moving back and forth. Will still seemed unusually

quiet.

"Something wrong?" I finally asked, looking over at him.

"Nothing - just thinking."

"About what?"

"Oh...uh...I was thinking of asking you to go to junior prom with me."

I was so surprised, I slid backward off the swing. Will chuckled and helped me up. I

dusted my jeans off as he sat back down.

"Well?" Will pressed. "Do you want to go with me?"

Prom was four - 3 and a half actually- months away. I hadn't planned on going

anyway, because I had gone to last year's Sophomore Prom (a tradition only held here at Brookfield) against my own will. But Vanessa was head of the prom committee,

and had been trying to persuade me to come, even alone if needed.

"You know, I hadn't really wanted to go." I said, choosing my words carefully and not

looking at him, not wanting to see the look of the disappointment on his face.

"Are you sure Liddy? I mean, we don't have to go as dates - just as friends..." Liddy was a nickname he gave when he wanted me to feel safe.

"No, I think I'll just stay home that night and watch reruns." I replied and he let out a small

chuckle. Not wanting to sit in the awkward silence, I stood.

"I should get back. I promised to help Melissa clean her room." I said, lying, but lying was the only way I knew to get away from Will. He nodded, but I

could sense the disappointment.

It almost broke my heart.

Almost.

* * *

**This is a vampire/ werewolf story! This is another version of Twilight. What if it was Edward the newcomer instead of Bella. I changed the names, so I could call it my own story because it is. Think Lidia as Bella and Nicolas as Edward. The Kleins are like the Cullens and the Levons are like the Blacks. Review your thoughts of this story. It is good or too weird. Warning - the next chapter won't be as long. Sorry it took foreva to write this. I didn't bother to write anything up top, but if you want me to then I will. Thanks for reading!  
**


	2. Nuissance

"OKAY LISTEN UP! Lidia, move stage right – no, you're other right. Michael, move with her. Nicolas, go down left with Kyle and Vanessa. Amy, just a bit to your left and you'll be perfect…Good!"

Kyle and Vanessa jerked from their ever locking gaze at each other. Then they were about to move stage right, thinking that's what Mr. Demonte was telling them to. "Guys what do you think you're doing?" They looked confused out of their minds. "You were perfect in your old spot. Now stay there!" They immediately followed, scared by Mr. Demonte's harsh voice.

I sighed, folding my arms across my chest as Mr. Demonte ordered us around stage in Drama class. He seemed as though he was still ticked off from his Chorus class from earlier, and just wanted to make it through the day – he _hated _his Chorus class. Who wouldn't hate a bunch of foolish kids messing up his grand finale choir performance at the large gazebo in the community park - my favorite thinking spot.

We had already performed our end of the year play about a week ago, a year in Kindergarten - a very playful play. I enjoyed it. It was so liked that we got the honor of performing in many theaters in different cities. We even performed for the mayor. Now we were just reviewing and such for our benefits in our art filled future by practicing Romeo and Juliet, my least favorite play. It is so sad and horribly dramatic. I mean nobody deserves that sad of an ending.

And of course, I was stuck as Juliet. Oh joy!!!

My Romeo?

Michael, the kid next to me, he wasn't all that ugly – cute actually. I had a crush on him when I had first moved here, but then he ended up being a jerk, a womanizer.

But I still kind of like him now. Oh forget it. I really like him, but it would take a miracle for him to like me back. I wasn't exactly the coolest kid around.

Even though my attention was focused on the God across stage from me (Nicolas), looking thoroughly bored, I tried to continue my lines. Nicolas was playing the part of Paris, and he held the script in his hand and spoke as if he already knew the lines.

"All right! Juliet, Paris, center stage please! Go from line three!" Mr. Jones ordered us.

At least it wasn't as bad as the Barbie we did for the girl's orphanage. I hate Barbie and her little, "I'm happy all the time" friends. Her world is just so perfect. In the end it paid of when the girls we laughing and having fun at their dream world play. The sad part was that when the girld told/asked us to take her to Barbie's world, but we all know that's impossible. But luckily Donna, Barbie, allowed the girls to give her a hug. That was very sweet of her. I don't liked to be hugged by strangers even if they are harmless.

I stepped forward with Nicolas, the script in my hands. We began to read – I stumbled over my lines, the Ye Old English tripping me up. Of course, he said his flawlessly, without even looking at the script. It was like he knew what was next. That was just unfair. I mean he got the flawless looks, the clothes, the grades, and the voice flow while performing.

I glanced down at mine again and suddenly; he was inches from my face. His breath tickled my face as his eyes stared directly into mine, as if he could read my mind or something else creepy. I barely registered that he had finished speaking.

"Lidia!"

I jumped and gasped, glancing down at my finger – I had cut it along the edge of the script and blood was now forming on the cut. I frowned slightly, looking up at Mr. Jones, who had shouted at me. His loud rude awakening voice made me jerk and slit my finger. And boy did it hurt. How could anything so small hurt so much. The paper cut is stinging me and I'm wincing right now. I usually don't get paper cuts, so this is kind of new.

"Pay attention!"

When I turned back to Nicolas, he was storming off the edge of the stage, heading for the exit backstage.

Mr. Demonte sent his 12th grade teacher assistant to bring him back.

What the hell was his problem? Sighing, I walked back to my previous spot as the Nurse and Lady Capulet began their scene.

As we waited for class to end, we all sat on the edge of the stage, feet dangling off the side as we chatted aimlessly. Nicolas still hadn't returned. The teacher assistant reported something to the teacher. It was confidential, sadly.

"Hey Lidia!" Michael greeted, flopping down beside me. "How's the finger?"

I laughed as I held up the newly cleaned and bandaged finger.

"All good and getting better." I laughed again.

"That's cool." He grinned. He was in a good mood. "So I was thinking of catching a movie in Port Lluvia on Saturday. Want to come with me?" I personally thought the naming Port Lluvia was ironically correct. Lluvia is rainy in Spanish and, it was always rainy there. It was cloudy a bit in Warsaw too, but Port Lluvia was wetter.

Were all the guys in this school playing some kind of joke by them all asking me out? First Will then Michael, what next Nicholas… hahaha!! Probably not Nicolas. He must hate me for showing the class his phobia of blood.

"Like a date?" I said getting back to reality.

"I guess you could call it that. But some of my friends are going too." He shrugged. I was relieved and sort of disappointed. Relieved that I wouldn't be alone with a guy, but disappointed that he isn't taking me on a duet dinner date romantically.

"Er…okay then…" I muttered, not sure of what else to say. Did I just agree to a date with Michael? And his friends – but they didn't matter.

Well, at least it would get me out of planning prom with Vanessa again, a task I absolutely dreaded. Fine she wanted to plan the prom, but did I, no, but I still get pulled into doing it somehow. One mistake the prom planners get all the blame.

When we were released from class, Vanessa approached, instantly launching into more stuff about prom. I inwardly groaned.

"I can't help this weekend. I'm going to the movies with Michael."

Vanessa grinned broadly.

"About time! You've had a crush on him for, like, ever!" She said quickly and I laughed an awkward laugh.

"It's nothing special – calm down seriously," i said to my jumping friend.

She just giggled, shaking her head.

The rest of the week seemed to fly by – Nicolas hadn't returned to school at all that week, which I found semi-odd. But when Saturday rolled around, Max seemed determined to get my mind off things that morning at breakfast.

"I don't see why you don't want to go to prom with Will – Samuel say's he real disappointed Liddy." My family and friends started calling my Liddy for a playful nick name even though it was kind of Will's nickname to me first. Actually the first to give me that nickname were my parents, but that doesn't matter.

"I'm not going to prom, so I'm not going to go with him when he can perfectly, well, go along with anyone else. All the girls like him." I replied, taking another bite of cereal as Max sat across from me, drinking coffee and flipping through the paper.

"Such a shame…."

"Give it a rest will ya?" I snapped. I hated when he just won't shut up. It gets on my nerves. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I wasn't talking about that. There's been several unsolved killings in Port Lluvia, but it's nice to see you in such a great mood."

Port Lluvia was slightly larger than Warsaw. Warsaw didn't have any malls or awesome movie theaters or clubs, but Port Lluvia did. The people had to drive 50-70 minutes (depending on traffic) to Port Lluvia just to enjoy those things. As I hit reality, I was glad I didn't tell Max where I was going because he would have used it against me.

I spent most of the day finishing up the chemistry homework. Since I didn't know what time Michael was arriving, I began to pull on the silver skirt, black leggings, and the black off should blouse that slits from the hand to the elbow I had picked out, before straitening my curls to a very cute tame look.

I had just come back downstairs, the shiny silver of shoulder purse I rarely used slung over my shoulder, when the doorbell rang. For once I managed to beat Melissa to it. Playfully sticking my tongue out at her, I opened the door to find Michael waiting.

"Hey."

"Hey." Awkward moment here… Whatever.

We stood there a moment in silence. I smelled a weird, yet familiar scent.

"Shall we go?" he asked in a mouthwatering voice, that smell coming from him was just gross. It probably is a horrible guy spray. I wonder why a lot of guys wear body spray just like girls wear perfume, it's just down-right weird.

Some guys are really weird. Nicholas also had a delicious scent, but it was kind of normal. It was kind of natural, and not overly fragrant. His voice topped Michael's in so many different ways. It was s smooth.

"Yeah…. Max! I'll be back in a little while!" I called to where he was in the kitchen – yes, he practically lived in there. It was either the leather couch with football on the flat screen or the kitchen making something delicious.

"Have fun!"

I laughed and followed Michael out to his car – a blue-gray Nissan Altima.

Soon, we were speeding out of Warsaw, taking the familiar route to Port Lluvia.

Michael reached down and turned the radio on, but lowered the sound to where it was nothing more than background noise.

"So what's with that pale moron? The new kid or whatever? He just showed up and left the other day. You stab him with a silver stake or what?"

I blinked. Nicolas was the last thing I wanted to talk about. This was supposed to be just Michael and me. Where did Nicholas fit in this? Michael wasn't really being romantic. I wonder if that's a good thing. hhmmmm......

"No – I cut my finger on a script and when I looked up, he was storming out of the room." I replied, immediately regretting it.

"What a baby…. running away at the sight of blood." How mean! He deserves to be struck in the face with my silver high heeled pumps.

"No he's not! You think maybe blood makes him sick?" I said. I sort of got over protective of Nicholas, but he deserves from morons like Michael. He seemed nice and harmless. He didn't deserve to be insulted for no reason.

"His pale freak family has problems." Jealous much? "I mean they think they are all that, but they are nothing until they get friends out of their family." Where did he get that. So this is what the popular kids talk about during lunch. This school has an over population of self centered brats!

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves to them." I said in a encouraging way. "I mean we should say hi to the new kids. They probably are just shy. It happens. You guys didn't say hi to me when I first got here, but later on people talked to me. I would understand their dilemma."

He sped further down the road, crazily. We had gotten there in record timing, 40 minutes. He was pulling into an unknown parking lot when I realized two things.

His friends obviously weren't there.

And he was drunk. I realized that when he burped, ew.

I had wondered what the smell had been – it was his breath. God was I stupid.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

The minute he pulled into the parking lot, I reached for the door, by somehow, even in his drunken stupor, managed to press the lock button that locked all four door before I could get it open. I fumbled, still trying to open it, but he grabbed my wrists, pinning them to my sides as his lips forcefully pressed against mine.

I jerked my head away (just in time), his breath nearly gagging me. My hand instinctively came up, the heel of the palm of my hand hitting him in the nose. Something cracked and blood began to literally pour out. Trying not to hurl my lunch up, I reached over and hit the door lock, unlocking the door and finally getting out of the car.

Ignoring Michael's cries of pain at his obvious broken nose and cuss words at me for actually breaking it, I stalked through the parking lot, so angry I could hardly see straight. How could he do this? I was never going out with that idiot again. I was still angry at myself for not sensing it when he had first knocked on my door. Body spray? Am I that stupid?

Unfortunately for me, I had no way home. With my cell phone forgotten at home, I couldn't call Max. I'm stuck in an unknown area with no help. I'm lost! I fought the urge to go back to Michael and beg him to take me back home, but at the same time I would rather ask a stranger than beg him for a ride.

As I made my way to cross the road in the crosswalk, I heard the squealing of tires.

Glancing up, I spotted Michael's Nissan barreling down the road toward me, intentionally speeding and aiming to hit me. So much for the idea of begging him for a ride.

As the car sped faster, I was too frozen with fear to move.

Then, I suddenly wasn't standing there anymore. The Nissian sped past the place I had been seconds before, nearly hitting the cars crossing in front of it.

I had somehow gotten to the concrete of the sidewalk, and I wondered for a moment how I was safe and on the sidewalk until I felt the cold hands gripping my arms.

"Are you okay?"

I whirled to the figure on the concrete behind me, my breath catching in my throat

the moment I saw his pale face – it was creased with actual worry.

"Lidia. Are. You. All. Right?" He repeated in different words conveying the same message, as I still hadn't answered. I nodded and he helped me to my feet.

It wasn't until then that I realized I hadn't actually fainted from touching him, though suddenly my fingertips and lower arms were numb. His eyes seemed so caring and gentle, it had capture me every essence of life.

"Come on – I'll take you home." Nicolas murmured, taking me gently by the forearm. He looked unsure.

He gently pulled me to the Aston Martin parked on the curb. He opened the passenger door for me, and then got in on the driver's side.

"So what did you do to tick off that boyfriend of yours?"

"He's not my boyfriend." I scowled, folding my arms across my chest. "And he was drunk – and a liar." I pouted. His look looked less sad and less worried. What did I say that made him less worried? What I said should have made him more worried… weirdo! My mind started wandering and started to think cute weirdo, hero weirdo....., but I had to be serious right now.

"Then it's a good thing I found you." He smiled. Yes, it is. Thank sooooo much!!!

"Hey I didn't know you had two cars." I wanted to change the topic so bad.

"My family and I love fast cars. Ever since we could drive we have been accumulating the fastest cars. Now we have a lot of cars. I guessed it was time I used some. The one I take to school though is officially my school car. Sometimes my siblings either come with me to school or go in their own cars, but I would drive my car always." He jerked up and looked hesitantly. Like he said too much.

"I'm a major car fan myself. I was astonished to see your car here when it was only sold in France, but that really doesn't matter." The topic was getting awkward.

"You should have gone with your friends and met Michael at the theater. Do you really trust your fellow guys that much." He changed the topic this time. Thanks for changing the topic, I mentally told him.

"Yeah… should have… hmm…oh! How did you know about the theater thing? I thought since his friends weren't there only we new about that topic."

He tensed for the slightest second that I would not have noticed it if I wasn't studying him. Then he shrugged. "The school gossips much. It must have leaked to my sister. You and him are probably going to star tomorrow's gossip." He sneered the word 'him'.

"Yeah, you're right I guess…hey, why haven't you been at school lately?" I asked quietly. "I mean you were the main gossip on Friday. Your family looked devastated, but I was probably the only one who noticed......." I realized I went of track. "So… where were you?"

It was funny –I felt safer riding with this almost stranger than I did with Michael, whom I wished was never born.

"Sick." He replied quickly, almost defensively. I raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it – it wasn't my business really.

"Michael noticed your absence, so probably a lot of others noticed too. When I was new here I had to learn the hard way that the new kids should never get sick, otherwise the fellow schoolmates would spread weird rumors about them. I was the third day of coming to the new school. I still remember me crying the day before about my parents. That's probably what got me sick in the first place. After taking the rest of the week off, I came back to a rude awakening I was positive I didn't want to come back the next day, but I did any way. I only had my father's friend's son and his friends to help me. His friends slowly started to be our friends. The next day was when I actually had a friend group which allowed me to forget about the rude rumors.......You're lucky you have your siblings to hold on to."

"What happend to your parents?" He asked concerned.

"It's a long story, I don't want to talk about it now. I'll tell you later."

"I hate waiting, but I'll wait." He gave me a smoothing smile.

"I talk a lot, don't I?"

"Yeah, you do, but that's you. I am happy you feel comfortable enough to talk to me. People in my old school ignore my and my family's very presence. It's like we weren't even there. But it is also our fault we don't socialize.... yeah....."

"Hmmm, like I said you're lucky you guys have each other to fall back on..... hmmm... are you sure you guys are siblings? You sure don't look alike, except for the pale skin, gold eyes, red lips, that light purple under your eyes?"

"You are really do observe us. Yes we are siblings, but not blood related. We are adopted by the generous Mr. and Mrs. Klein."

"Oh.....sorry for um asking." He was adopted sort of like me. We shared one thing in common.

"How did you find me in Port Lluvia?" I asked after another beat of silence desperate to change the horribly awkward topic.

"I was on my way to buy more prescription pills, and I spotted you. I wanted to ask about school so I came towards you, but then I saw the speeding car behind you. My reflexes kicked in and I pushed you out of the way. "

"Thanks and it was a good thing you were 'buying' prescription pills. I owe you one for your help." He smiled at me delicately.

"You don't owe me anything. It was just a mere help." I smiled.

We drove the rest of the 5 minutes of the way back to Warsaw in silence, finally pulling up in front of my house.

"Thanksss….." I murmured dragging the s consonant, glancing over at him, but he was already out, opening my door for me.

"No problem." He said and flashed a perfect smile. That smile of his was completely intoxicating. "I better get back to getting my medicine, it's getting late. See you at school." I was almost reluctant to leave, but I did.

"Thanks, your help was truly appreciated. You should hurry up to make it to the pharmacy/ drug store before they close on you. Byee."

"See you on Monday," he said nodding.

I bounced up to the front door. Something about his presence made me hyper and happy. I didn't hear the purring engine leave until I was inside and had locked the door.

"You're home early." Max noted from his favorite place on the couch in front of the television. He was in a good mood. Melissa was obviously asleep. It was probably past her curfew.

"Yeah – I left Michael at the movies."

"Why?"

"Don't want to talk about it." I was serious. There was so much going on in my mind right now, Michael was the last yuckiest thing I wanted to talk about. Anyways he would ban me from going on any dates or maybe he might even check every guys breath and give them a scary lecture before letting me go on date. Sometimes he was very overprotective, like a very good parent.

"Lidia…"

"Max please leave me be." I tried looking pleading.

He gave me a look of concern, but I ignored him as I headed upstairs recapping everything that happened recently.

I ripped off my clothes and changed into the pair of shorts I had out grown out of and a loose long mild green t-shirt I sometimes used for pajamas before flopping down on my bed, wanting nothing more than to get a good night's sleep. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow, or maybe it felt like it.

And that night, I dreamt again in the same setting as a few days ago. It's been a long time before I came to this weird dream.

_I stood in the same dense forest, same pretty red dress which I had ripped. The same large wolf was in front of me again on it's two legs, looking rather frightening. _

_And then, it did something unexpected. It actually nudged the hand that was hanging dead against my side, almost like a dog that wanted to be petted. I bet it as meant to be a friendly notion, but I found it scary. I cringed away, taking a step back, but it followed, nudging my hand again. Gingerly, I reached up and scratched it behind its ear as it sat on the ground. _

_What the hell was I going on? Seriously…. It is a huge furry and scary beast._

_Just as it seemed to be relaxing, the wolf suddenly jerked up. I pulled away my hand back – total reflex reaction , startled as it's haunches rose and a low growl escaped it's mouth. Something rustled in the trees behind me, and not two seconds later, a pair of ice cold arms was tight around me. I gulped, remembering the gorgeous faced man that had been in my last dream._

"_Lidia."_

_I whirled in his arms, running into a rock hard solid chest. I knew that voice. Oh_

_God did I know that voice. I looked up, and my gorgeous man was no longer a secret identity. I couldn't believe I didn't recognize him before._

_He was Nicolas. My mystery man was Nicolas. I was fond of the mystery man, but I am I really fond of Nicolas. Even if I say yes, will he say yes?_

_Except his eyes were coal black, instead of the gold they usually were._

"_You need to come with me." He was saying and began to pull me away from the Wolf. _

_The Wolf let out a growl that turned into a howl, almost sad. I frowned, but before I knew it, Nicolas was carrying me again, running faster between the trees. And this time, I surprisingly wasn't scared. Even though I should have been. Everything went blurry at the speed he was going. It seemed inhuman, but this was a dream and anything could happen._

I jerked awake as my alarm went off. Sitting up and yawning widely, I only

realized it was Sunday, and I didn't have to get up. I groaned and made to crawl back under the blankets, but instead my cordless phone on the nightstand decided to ring.

Muttering under my breath, I grabbed it and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"HAPPY 17th BIRTHDAY LIDIA!"

Vanessa's shrilly voice on the other end actually forced me to pull the phone away from my ear. I groggily peered up at the calendar above my bed – I had completely forgot about it! It was February 24th, and at 10:27 in the morning – which was about seven hours away – I would officially be seventeen.

"But anyway – come over at about two on Monday and we'll start cramming for the Chemistry test on Tuesday – Kay?"

Yawning, I nodded, until I realized I was on the phone.

"Yeah, sure." I mumbled sleepily. Without another word I hung up and flopped

back down on my bed, snuggling back underneath the blankets.

My door was thrown open moments later.

What the hell? Were people in this house against me sleeping? I mean, really….

"Happy Birthday Lidia!' Max grinned as he planted a tray on the edge of my

bed. It was a plate of scrambled eggs, crispy bacon, and a glass of orange juice. Also on the tray was a tiny wrapped gift. I smiled at Max groggily, and not wanting to offend him, I forced myself awake and pulled the tray toward me.

"Thanks. You really didn't have to."

"But we want to."

I opened the tiny wrapped gift. It was stone dangly earrings in a beautiful navy blue allowing me to wear it at school. They were stunning. I loved them.

"Oh My Gosh!" I said for dramatic effect, "thank you sooooo much."

"No problem Lidia." He grinned and hugged me tightly. "Come to the restaurant later, okay?"

"Why?" I asked curiously, stabbing a bite of eggs with my fork and popping them in my mouth.

"Just because." He said mysteriously. "About five should be good. Oh and could you wear those earrings and something nice." He added before leaving my room, shutting the door behind him. I blinked after him for a moment, confused, but just shook my head and let it go. He was just such a weirdo sometimes. I was too sleepy to care.

After breakfast, I spent most of the Sunday in my room, sorting through emails from my old friends back in California who emailed me at least twenty times each day. Today I got more asking me about my birthday plans. I hope I had something to write about. I decided to reply to them tomorrow because today was my birthday and I should be able to relax.

After that, I finished my sadly large stack of homework and started/completed my projects and grabbed a shower, and got dressed with just enough time to make it down to Claim Jumpa at five.

As I drove, I was absorbed in my thoughts, even though it probably wasn't the safest thing to be doing. My thoughts were mostly swirled around my recent dream.

Nicolas was obviously my savior from the wolf, but I still had no idea what the dream meant. Was I going to get lost during prom – still in my dress – and some giant wolf attack me and Nicolas will save me? If I knew when this would happen, I wasn't sure I would let it happen.

Sighing, I turned into the parking lot of the restaurant, turning the car off and pocketing my keys. I was still curious as to what the heck was going on, but I had the faintest idea I knew what it was.

Taking a deep breath, I pulled open the door, the little bell jingling overhead that signaled a customer had walked in.

"SURPRISE!"

People from every possible corner popped out of nowhere, and I took a step back in fake surprise. I had a feeling it was coming, but I wasn't going to let anyone know that I knew. Better to act surprised.

Max pulled me into a tight hug and Vanessa approached me from the left, giggling.

"Happy Birthday Lidia!" They chorused and I laughed.

"Thanks you guys. Really."

But I didn't have time to say much else as I was pulled toward one of the tables that had my large circular birthday cake on it. Of course, I knew Max had made it, and I could instantly tell it was my favorite – an chocolate ice cream cake with loads of frosting, the words 'Happy Birthday Lidia' written in purple frosting across the top. In the center of the cake it had a larger 17. I resisted the urge to reach my finger toward it and swipe a bit of frosting.

Vanessa disappeared for a moment, but appeared a moment later with an armload of presents and I rolled my eyes. I had told them I hadn't wanted that much for my birthday, but apparently they hadn't listened. Then again, they never did.

One by one, I went through my presents, reading the cards and thanking whoever had gotten them for me. Mostly it was clothes, but besides that, a digital camera from Max, a painted picture from Melissa (the picture me laugh and smile widely because it was an attempted picture of her, Max, and me, very classy and cute very a pink frame), a gift card to Wal-Mart, and some money from the insides of the cards.

Will gave me silver and blue necklace. How sweet. Max put it on me, seeing that I had no intention of touching it today. Will couldn't come because of a family thing, but wished me all the wishes my heart makes to come true.

Derek, Monique, Will, Vanessa, and Kyle brought a big 16in by 14in recording card with all my friends saying happy birthday. We did that to each other for each of our birthdays. It became a sweet tradition. It also lets us hear each other's voices again and again.

Vanessa gave me various gift cards to many shopping places and iTunes. I thanked her graciously for I really neede to update my iPod nano. I knew she was one of the important people who created this party. So I thanked her for that too. Later today, I planned on having sleep over to celebrate the best friend ever.

My mouth was watering for the cake, which had been taken away so it wouldn't melt, and I was about to open my mouth until Vanessa handed me a small, wrapped package. I hadn't noticed it on the table before. It was wrapped in silver with a matching bow, but it didn't have a name on it. I frowned and carefully opened it, half expecting it to be a joke. I was prepared for any popping weezles.

Inside was a small silver, red, and black box and a minuscule cream colored note. Setting aside the box, I opened the note to read the fancy hand writing.

_Lidia,_

_Happy Birthday. Enjoy your present and I hope you like it._

_-Nicolas Klein and family_

Surprised, I set the note aside where Vanessa instantly grabbed it to glance over it. Her eyes widened. Who knew what she was thinking.

I untied the ribbon around the box and opened it, thoroughly stunned at the gift inside.

It was a silver charm bracelet, with several charms already on it. I held it up to examine the charms: a red ruby heart with a diamond outline, a silver stone cut flower, my birthstone, a sapphire snowflake, a purple and silver charm with name in calligraphy, and a violet stone fancy high heel. They glittered as the light hit them and I smiled, examining my new gift. I love the color combo for they were my fav.

A pair of fingers that belonged to Vanessa snapped suddenly in front of my face and I was drawn out of my stupor as Max brought my cake back out. Slipping on my new sparkly charm bracelet, I was very careful with it as I focused my attention on the cake.

It wasn't long before we had to leave. Well, Vanessa and I at least. We had promised Will we'd come over and study for the Chemistry finals on Monday, something I completely dreaded.

Did I ever mention how I hated driving in the rain? Yeah, I hate it. And it was raining as we were driving along the back roads around Warsaw that led to Will's house on the reservation. This was the perfect birthday gift.

Will had something at home he couldn't bring to the restaurant, so he invited me and Vanessa over to see and take it home.

I said yes to be polite, but now I'm completely regretting it because of the rain.

Vanessa turned on the radio to hip hop as an annoying background noise as we drove along, her chatting slightly in my ear about all the stuff we had to do for finals and prom and blah, blah, blah

– I stopped listening after the word prom. I am very anti-prom. I never like dancing with a guy. It reminds me of my eighth grade promotion dance. The dance my parents chaperoned. I ended being laughed at because having your parents chaperon is so not cool. I really didn't appreciate them when they were still alive. It makes me feel guilty. I hated feeling guilty, so that's why I don't tell lies often - sometimes it is necessary.

I tuned Vanessa out as best as I could, but the moment she screamed, my attention focused back to her.

"LIDIA! WATCH OUT!" Vanessa screamed in her high pitched voice and fainted.

I realized I wasn't paying attention to my driving. It was a horrible habit I grew into, daydreaming. I tried to press the break, but the road was too slippery. I tried to turn the wheel, but nothing worked.

Just as I was about to crash into the tree to the side of the road, something stopped the car. Thank goodness! I quickly turned back, a complete reflex reaction, a found a man like figure haulting the car from dashing the tree. His features were familiar, yet strange just like…Was that Nicolas? No way!


	3. New Friend

After few minutes of shock. I shifted my awkward position to a more comfortable one. Was that really Nicolas? Whatever I should just be grateful and forget about what happend. If he wanted me to know he would have and checked my safety.

I tried starting my car, but it didn't budge so I went outside and attempted to push it towards the road, but that didn't work out so well for I'm not the strongest out there. I was stranded in the rain in an unknown area formerly going to the reservastion where Will Levon lives., but now I think it's cancelled until I get a ride back home or a phone to call Max. I constantly leave my phone at Max's house which is totally bad! What the use of a cell phone if you don't have it out of the house?

I just waited and waited for a car to pass by so I could ask for a phone call and maybe a ride. Luckily I didn't have to wait long. A bright, hot pink porsche came to a smooth hault near by my car. I didn't know they even sold hot pink porshes. It's well wow! Out came the shorter Ms. Klein. That surprised me for I never saw any of the Kleins, except for Nicolas, outside of the school, but I was very grateful at least one person came by this boring old road.

I know this road was boring, but there usually is some sort of traffic. I wonder where is everybody? Well they chose the wrong day to disappear, especially when I needed them. I don't want to think of what might have happend if miss short Klein hadn't arrived.

"Thank you so much for stopping. You don't know how long I have been waiting for a car to pass this way. Can I use your phone, please?" I was still unsure whether her name was Tatiana or Cassandra therefore I couldn't address her by her name.

"Sure. I was wondering why there was a car stopped off the road. Are you okay? Do you want a ride?" She seemed sweet and nice. I think we'll be great friends!

"Yeah I'm fine, but my friend has fainted. She'll be fine. I think all I need is a call home. Thanks for the ride option though.... soo.... first thing's first. Hi. My name is Lidia Jones. How's the new school for you?" I wanted to started off less nosy.

"To be honest it's very boring.... I can't find happiness in that school. It just looks so sleepy. I love bright and happy colors. Oh. My name is Cassandra Klein. I already knew your name cause I um our family gave you a gift. Did you like it?" Oh yeah the gift. Forgot about that.

I pushed up my sleeve and showed her my charm bracelet on my arm. "I love it thanks so much. I guess you are the one who gave me the bright red heart, am I right?" Because she was so open hearted and nice. Plus is was the only charm which's color is closest to pink.

"Yeah, hey... you're smart! I can't believe you guessed the correct charm. Normally even after people get know each other, they still don't find out these things, a.k.a. my brother... I'm glad you like it." She handed me the phone. "Here."

"Thanks." I dialed the number and sadly Max wouldn't pick up. I guess he's not at home. "Nobody's at home or they just aren't picking up the phone. Could I still take your offer of that ride?"

"Duh! I'll call my brother to bring your car to your house," she seemed satisfied, weird. "Oh!", she exclaimed slapping her forehead. "What's the address?" She took out a light pink notepad and a pink pen from her gorgeous intricately designed Gucci bag. Wow Gucci, huh? You don't see one of those around here. The people of Warsaw aren't the richest.

"23044 Jamilue Drive. J-a-m-i-l-u-e Drive. Thanks so much for all your help."

"J-a-m-i-l-u-e .... got it! Okay get in the car and wrap yourself in a blanket. I'll get your buddy in the car and you can wrap her up too." She sounded so perky, I liked it.

"I feel so horrible for not buying you any clothes for you birthday... so could I take you shopping? Oh. We'll drop your friend friend of first don't worry."

One I got in She tossed me a thermos and a paper cup. "I know your cold and thirsty. Try some of my mother's home-made recipe of hot chocolate. She loves new admirers." She had that million dollar smile on her right now. It was so attractive, that I didn't want to smile anymore unless I smiled like her.

I probably had that dumb amazed look on me a few moments ago cause I was amazed for she talked, walked, and placed Vanessa all with grace. Not only did she do one task with grace, but she multi-tasked with absolute grace. That's a pure and rare talent she shares with her brother, Nicolas. He is the most coordinated guy I have ever met. I have never seen him trip or fall. It's so weird, but I'm fine with that. There are so many weird things in Warsaw, Kentucky.

Graceful is one of the many adjectives people don't use to describe me. That's one reason why I don't dance. The other is that dancing is considered the popular kid thing, and well I'm not popular enough to do it in public. Well nor do I want to. It's too weird, but normal in my school. Then again normal is really something based on perspective.

I took a moment to glance over at Cassandra. She wore a wardrobe full of pink and some black, but mostly pink. Her head band was hot pink. It suited her dark black hair with red tips very well. She wore a silky low neck hot pink top with black swirly designs. She had on soft pink skinny jeans which had a dark tone due to the black threads in them. Her footwear was a pair of shiny hot pink opentoed 3 inched heels. No wonder she looked a bit taller. Her nails were long and hot pink with black swirls on the tips. She wore a two-inch tall hot pink colored stone bracelet, pink swirly earrings, and a hot pink necklace with the letter c dangling. The c was formed by diamonds and out lined in a hot pink.

Her face was pale. Her skin was pale. Her lips were a beautiful shade of red. Her eyelashes were thick. Her eyes were gold. She had flawless skin, perfect eye brows, bouncy and shiny hair, and a beautifully cut nose. She had beautiful written all over her, just like every other time I have seen her. This time, though, she had that million dollar smile on. I liked that smile. That smile was irresistable. That made it a dangerous weapon that allowed her to get whatever she wanted from me.

And no matter how I hated the color pink, I seemed to like it now, especially on her. Her shopping offer was totally fine by me. I loved clothes shopping, but it has to be my style though. My clothes shouldn't be too dressy, but they shouldn't look bankrupt either. She looked like the fashion expert. I'll leave it to her to let me get fitted for an awesome look.

"Umm... sure shopping should be fun. Anyways you seem like an expert in fashion, so I'm probably in better hands than I am without you.... Anyways how do manage to come to school. You seem attached to the color pink and pink isn't allowed in school, at all. Not on accerories and not on clothing."

She smiled and then she cracked up laughing. "I had talk with the principal. He had said any color nail polish was fine. That's where I get my daily dose of pink. I am the persuasive type. Plus I have my lovable half brother slash boyfriend Andrew. He had a lot of charisma. He can sort of make people do what he wants them to do. Weird, but cool.... so yeah. Pink..... I'm going to have a talk with the principal, if my Andrew allows, and somehow make the students to have a more free opinion of what to wear. hump!"

"Wow when you've got an idea, you won't stop til it works. That's the type of attitude we need in this boring old town back to life," I said as I smiled at her. "Oh is Andrew going to drop of my car, while we go shopping or ..."

"No Darian, will do it. He owes me from a lot of things and I have secrets that I could blackmail against him. You see I love to gamble. I gain so much information from my unlucky brother. This is why I love the game truth or dare because I could always get him to confess the embarrasing information I have collected. Evil right? I obeys my every will, other wise dirty secrets will be announced."

"How could anyone so short be so evil." I smiled. I was positive we would be great friends.

We reached to Vanessa's house.

"Heya Mom! Vanessa passed out...." I explained the whole drama and introduced Cassandra Klein to her.

"You called her mom," Casssandra stated as we got in the car.

"Yeah. That's how close we are. She calls Uncle Max, Max just like me. And I call her mom, Mom, her dad, Dad, her gramma, Grandma, so on. You could call Max, Max if you want. But there is no one else who is older than me that visits me. They are all too sad to even communicate with me."

"Oh... do you have siblings?"

"Only my cousin sister Melissa. She's the best little sister a girl could ever have. She loves new people. She'll love you for other reason surely."

She smiled. At our car ride to the mall started of with a great start.

This was one of those fun drives. We talked and talked. It started with favorite color combos and slowly we compared them to colors that would look good me and what wouldn't. It was at a steady pace with the topic of color and fashion. Suddenly she jumped to the topic of the size brassiere (bra) I wear. She said bra, but I prefer the word brassiere. It sounds more descent and more 'cool'.

"Umm, why?"

"It for this bikini design I want to make. I want you to model it for me. Therefore I need your bra size. Trust me. This will be the most comfortable bikini you have ever tried on."

"Sorry. I don't wear bikinis. I'm not really comfortable at all to walk in designed brassiere and panties."

"Oh come on. You'll have to wear one sometime. Why don't you wear it while you're still young."

"That depends on how much of my body is covered." I was determind on not wearing a bikini, but I knew I was going to loose because of her million dollar smile.

"Don't worry the main parts will be covered.... and well do you want a halter strap or a x strap."

**(a/n - this flashback is just to show how serious Lidia is. That she is a real goody two shoes :P )**

"I don't trust x straps swim wear at all. I remember my experience well. I wore one at a party back in California. You see the clips that hold the two straps in the x form broke while I was diving in the 9 ft pool. The top part of my bikini totally loosened and dropped. I got out of the pool carefully hugging and covering myself to ensure coverage. That was some expierience." I stopped dramatically.

I decided to continue telling the story incase she planned to do something like that to me, "My so called friend bought that suit for me and she told me to wear it to her party. I did. Appearantly she knew the clips were breakable and she wanted me to be exposed. She sure had a nast, yucky mind. I ignored her. She thought it was a no biggy, but that's exactly what I call I big biggy. I never said get lost, but I never talked to her again. Maybe I was too harsh, but still she knew there were older guys there."

"Some party, huh?"

"My flashbacks are have too much drama. I prefer the present. It's more appealing and kinder.

"Kick the past and head on forward." I laughed at her comment, but it brought memories. That was the exact line my dad had told me. It was one of his famous slogans.

"What you said just now, reminded me of my father. He was an optimistic and care free guy. He always educated me with his slogans and now they're in my head."

"So... halter it is," she said as she smiled that large, attracting smile. She cunningly changed the topic.

"Yeah, guess so. Hey what color is it going to be?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Hey didn't we already cover this topic."

"No we covered the favorite color combos not colors!"

"Oh oh yea... ha... I have lots, but yellow and plain white aren't one of them. People say white is every color put together, but it is so empty. White is just so empty and plain, but with a dark color it is okay. Yellow is just nasty. It's the color of pee. Plus white and yellow are just too bright. Grey and the concrete color are so boring.

I love silver, black, and red. Purple started to grow on me. Green is cool too. But my all time loves from the beginning are red, silver, and black.

I like upbeat colors like all purples ezxcept lavendar, all greens even light green, dark shades of blue, red, red-orange... black and silver aren't really upbeat but they are my favorites also. And since you like pink, I'll officially like hot pink for this day onward, but only hot pink because light pink is just too boring and close to white."

"Yay, you like a shade of pink too. My siblings despise pink, I mean who could despise such a girly and perfect color."

"Not even Tatiana?"

"Oh no! Are you kidding? She and I are totally different. She has the goddess looks, but her fashion theme is to look like nobody else. Trend starting. She's the type who's wear her converse with her dresses just to look unique. She'd wear fat beads, large feet bracelets, cut lacey gloves, shiny wear, dull wear, jewled jeans. The amazing thing is that people look at her more when she's not wearing in trend clothing. She gets her loved attention.

But I stay always in fashion. All the fashion designers love me. Well they love my designs. I met Vionila Garwa, a famous fashion designer through my mother at a cocktail party. I just had to show her my designs and boom! She made me famous with her staff. I donated my designs to her and they instantly became famous and everybody started wearing my designs. I always wore my designs therefore I'm always in the trend.

Tat and I have a deal. She stays nice with me and I don't donate her fashions to Vionila. Vionila introduced me to her coleagues and fashion designing. I was the biggest gossip for a little while until the pre-madona designers got bored of talking about a normal teenage prodigy of fashion. Whatev, Vionila started paying me millions for each designs after a while. That's where I get my free spending cash for clothing and stuff."

"Wow so you must want to be a fashion designer when you grow up right?" I was truly curious even though I knew the answer was yes. I loved how the topic diverted towards her. I hated when I had to talk about me to a fellow being.

"No I don't want to be a fashion designer." I was stunned. "I want to a be succesful fashion designer, but most of all I want to walk the runaway with the other supermodels wearing my awesome designs."

"Would I be able to get your autograph, or will you be too busy for your friends?"

"Ha, there's no time limit for me friends. I'll always be there for them." She smiled.

"This is probably the best talk I had while I am in the car. It was truly a pleasure talking to you. You make me tens times more alive, just like your brother." Oooops it slipped out. I glanced over at her to see her expression. She was smiling.

"Looks like you like love a Klein. Which one?"

"Nicolas. I don't know your other brothers. I'm sure they are amazing too, but Nicolas... he's different. He actually talked to me without ridiculing me or making me feel inferior."

"Thank goodness you didn't like Andrew or else I would have pounded you for evening thinking of love with him. And thank goodness you didn't Darian or else Tatiana would have killed you for having love feelings for him."

"I'm safe." I smiled, not nearly as enchanting as Cassandra's, but close enough.

"Hey Cassandra. Your name is such a mouthful, could we find you a nickname?"

"Hmm depends. It can't have poo or sweet pie in it. But other wise it should be fine"

"You don't seem like a Cassie. You're not shy and inferior. You're loud."

"Hey you're right!!! You are so totally cool!!!!!"

"Hmmm Sandra sandra andra... hey Andrew's name is pretty close to yours. Andra and Andrew."

"Andra sounds cute, but it's not me. Sandra works."

"Sandra it is then, but the name Cassandra doesn't suit you. It is so proper and you're so up beat and fun. And Cassandra sound like a boring queen's name before the Victorian era."

"I agree. What name would you prefer to call me by?"

"hmmm. Spicy ... Lexi.. Alexis. or Sweet... Katy... Karin... Coryn. Coryn was my best friends name. I haven't seen in a long time. She went to Europe to study with her Nana. Alexis sounds so cute on you even though it sounds so spicy. Sweet or Spicy?"

"I still prefer Sandra. You Know, original beats the rest, right?" She smiled. I laughed. "I'm thinking about calling my fashion line in the name of Andra. It sounds so exotic and perfect to be the name of a fashion designer."

"I totally agree. So cool! Andra fashion."

"Vionila's fashion line is called V for Vanilla a classic name which orginated from V for Vendetta."

"I always admired Vionila's fashion trend from the magazines in the library, but I'm glad I go to meet the real creator or the mastermind behind ther name."

"Thanks for the praise. You're so sweet. I had an amatuer clothing website when I was younger. I planned on putting accesories and shoes, but time was limited. I like purple back then so it was called MoradaFashions. My youth friends always called me Ciara Lopez therefore Ciara was the creator not Cassandra. My mother helped me make it. I still remember the website: .com/site/moradafashions/" **(a/n - real website made just for this story)**

"So cool. Hey Ciara Lopez ... C L.... Cassandra Lidia, so cool!

I looked out the window to find a city filled with large stores and the mall we were entering. The parking lot was enormous too.

"Wow what a big mall. I've never seen one like this in Port Lluvia. This mall looks like that Nordstrom mall or the Forever 21 in San Fransisco. It was so big. Lailanie, a close friend, took me shopping all over San Fransisco. It was fun, but torture for my legs. The malls were huge like these.... say.... wait Are we in Port Lluvia?"

"Of course not. There aren't enough fashionable stores in that small cramped place, so I had to come to Hampton, Virginia. There are huge malls here."

"Oh my WOW! You drove so fast or I don't know where the time flew. I just had so much fun talking to you."

"Now that's settled. Let's start the shopping with the shopaholic."

"Good thing I brought extra birthday cash." Cassandra looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'm buying you everything. You are just going to follow and learn and breathe in fashion."

"I thought you were just taking me shopping. I'll do the buying and such."

"No way. This is a birthday gift. Plus I want to spend money for you." Really?

"That's too kind of you. You don't have to."

"What did you not get about me wanting to buy you clothes?"

We entering the mall laughing.

.............

"First stop shoe shopping."

"Okay." We just entered a flowery place filled with people and fashionable clothing aka Decwez Mall.

Shoes, shoes, shoes...... clothes, clothes, clothes, clothes, and more clothes- skirts, swimwear, tank-tops, underwear, lingerie, spaghetti strap tops, colorful skinny jeans and much more, make-up sets, hair-grooming sets, nail-grooming sets, perfumes, handbags the best one in every color, jewerly- necklaces, earring, bracelets, anklets, and three 3in by 5in by 4in designed boxes to put them in.

Overall lets just say I knew It would be over my bugdet.

"Sandra.... when am I going to wear all this? It's not like I could wear them at school."

"That could be changed, but for now you could wear them when you come over to my house."

"This is too much. I feel so horrible for not paying for these. Is there anything I could do..."

She cut me off by saying, "I didn't have anything in mind before you offered, but now... would you please go shopping with me whenever it's convinient. Please. I have nobody else, except Darian and Andrew, but they're guys."

"That's all! Oh sure. I mean after all you did for me, this is the least I could do."

"And could you come to my house every weekend at least one day."

"Sure. and If I'm totally booked..."

"You could come over whenever, but I need girl company. Especially nice girl company. And no I'm not doing this to get you closer to Nicolas." I blushed and memories came back.

"Nicolas... He's a real mystery."

As we left the parking lot in her hot pink porsche, I recalled everything - car almost crashing and Nicolas saving ...

"Hey Sandra, do you know what happend before you came and helped me?"

"yeah"

"You do?!!"

She was stunned and, looked like a culprint. Maybe that was just my head going crazy. "No I meant yeah, I'm listening."

"Oh... well.... I was driving to pick a surprise birthday gift up at the Levons place, but somewhere is the middle I lost concentration of the road and almost crashed. It almost crashed, bust I was saved because I think Nicolas saved me. It was a person who stopped the car, and he looked like Nicolas. Is he super strong?"

"Cough, ha Darian's stronger. Why don't you ask Nicolas yourself?"

"I'm scared that I'll sound more like an idiot."

"Actually this gets conversation going. Talk to him, if you like him. All his life he has been avoiding girls, but you could change that."

"He is sooo hawt! He could have any girl he wants. I mean the girls here think you guys are snobby royalty, but the are probably saying that caus they are jealous. They also think you Kleins are too beautiful to be on Earth. Most of the girls are planning bets to see who'll get him first. but.. nobody thinks I'm the one, maybe I'm not."

"Jealously is a cruel disease...... Plus you are the one. Have confidence."

"Thanks. You are a really good friend. Talking to you is like drinking coffee. I feel energized."

"That's what friends are for."

... I think this what the start of a new friendship.

Now I have to get home ASAP and explain everything to Max, even though I know he'll understand. I gave him call the moment we left Virginia. Wait Virginia! Now I come back to my senses. Wow how fast did she drive and not a single scratch to the car.

My life just gets too complicated. I'm being drived home by a sweet-hearted speeder. I think I can live through that without complaining. All I knew is that I only had about 20 minutes and I'll be back home.

Happy Birthday Lidia

When we reached home, I realised I was fast asleep. I hope I wasn't snoring.

"Thanks Sandra." I stopped. "For everything. Now I have to convince Max, I wan't with guys. That should be fun. Could I introduce you to him?"

"Sure. Do you want me to shift your gifts through the door like a normal person or through your bedroom window like Romeo."

"The door would be fine, plus less hassel. Anyways Max will find out about these gifts and return them to you."

"Oh no he won't."

I laughed and knocked on the door. The opened, but to my surprise it was Will on the other side.

"Hey, my car stopped and Cassandra helped me. Sorry."

"No prob Liddy. My pick up started to work again, thankfully, so I brought gift over here. I have a replica at home. It's a painting of you, actually a sort of mirror of you. It's in your room."

"Thanks. I like the necklace, too."

"Where's Max?"

"He's at the rez, at my house watching football. Appearantly today was a big game and the electricty went out in this area."

"Oh... wow this whole area huh?"

"He sent me here to make sure you got home and whether your safe.... Who gave the ride home again? cause I saw your car I thought why didn't you come to the rez."

"Cassandra. She was going to bring in the other gifts, but don't worry nothing beats hand-made portraits. You ara amazing, I've seen you draw."

"Are there a lot. Maybe we should help." We looked out of the door to find a patient smiling Sandra waiting to be called in. "Wow so many people bought you gifts."

"Actually I used the money they gave me through gift cards. Cassandra used her money too." I purposely didn't say she bought it all for he would feel down and sad that I spent time with a stranger. He would later compare him to her. He was my best friend and that was that.

"Well we should bring them in."

"First things first. Meet Cassandra. Sandra meet Will Levon, my best friend."

They both said, "Something smells funny," at the same time.

"Probably the perfume." I laughed to it off.

"Come on in. You are too polite Sandra, you know that. All she did was smile."

After all the gift were in the room, I thanked them both.

"I knew the portrait would be realistic, but you really got the curves down. You must stare at me a lot."

He laughed, "Actually Jacky Desuvia modeled for me."

"Jacqualine, right? She really kind and skinny."

"Yup. What part of the painting stood out."

"The red dress in the foresty backround. Don't you thing that the dress would match for the forest. It would get dirty."

"Actually that's you, you never fit in. Plus red and green compliment each other. Leave to you to find out the highlight! Oh got to go. I'll tell Max you're safe."

I sent him off - waving good-bye etc.

"Now time for you Sandra. Want to check out your amatuer website?"

"Sure, but next time. It's getting late. It 's 10:50 pm. I have to be home by 11:30."

"Finally you talk!"

"Sorry I'm shy around new people."

"Don't be shy around Will! He's too weird, but nothing else is wrong with him."

"new. people."

"Yeah.... thanks again for everything. I just want you to know. I could've lived just having the dangly charm bracelt your family gave me. It was sweet though of you to go through the hassel and buy me things."

"Never say that was a hassel. It was fun, something I haven't had in a long time."

"It's the thought that counts, but I won't forget coming with you to shop or coming to you house, k? Can I know your number, so I can call you ten minute before arriving. And can you give me your address?"

"Oh, it's a bit far from here. I was planning on driving you there, but my here's my friend card. Nicolas gave me that idea. Just give the card instead of saying my e-mail and phone number every time someone asks."

"Smart!" He's smart too.

"Well, cya tommorow, k?"

"Yeah.. byee Sandra!"

She left too. Now I was alone. How boring!

I went to my computer and checked out her amatuer website. I loved the dresses and the gowns. Wow she designed the the best outfits out there!

Then I organized all the gifts with in my closet and drawers. I found nine books at the bottom of the gift pile. The Twilight Series, the Vampire Academy series, and the Evernight Series. They all shared one thing in common: they were vampire novels, my favorite. I usually just read the books in the library, but it was nice to have them in my house**. (a/n- I recommend readign the other series too. They are great!) **

I opened Twilight and entered to a whole new world.


End file.
